Are You Kidding Me ? She's Mine !
by c0mpl1cated
Summary: Shizuru, séquestrée dans les sous-sols de Fuuka, laisse une Natsuki déboussolée mais néanmoins en colère.


**Une petite histoire dont les chapitres suivants devraient suivre lentement mais sûrement. Et ouais je ne suis pas du genre rapide et vu que l'inspiration ne vient que pendant les cours d'histoire et de français ou la nuit, mon temps est un peu dure à gérer. Mais bon je pense quand même réussir à finir cette fic un jour vu que je n'aime pas laisser des travaux inachevés.**

**c0mpl1cated **

* * *

_Je suis une idiote. Une véritable imbécile. Dire à Natsuki d'être prudente et que je pense toujours à elle… Avant de vouloir protéger quelqu'un, mieux vaut d'abord savoir le faire avec soi-même._

Je passe pour la quatrième fois mes doigts à mon cou. La douleur que cela déclenche me fait réaliser de nouveau que ma situation est bien et bien réelle. Ce n'est pas juste qu'un rêve éphémère. Les griffures sur ma nuque, mes bras, et mes hématomes au coté droit de mon estomac sont bien vrais. L'endroit où je me trouve semble vraiment, froid, effrayant, et d'un sale état, cependant si familier. Et le sentiment d'être séquestrée depuis plusieurs heures dans cette cellule ne me paraît pas non plus imaginaire.

Lorsque je ressasse mes souvenirs, la seule chose qui me revient est d'observer ma Natsuki partir de mon bureau après qu'elle ce soit endormie. J'étais encore restée quelques minutes contre la fenêtre, à réfléchir à ma situation d'Hime. Le reste est assez flou : la vitre qui vole en éclats, des griffes m'agrippant violemment à la base du cou, mon corps projeté contre le bureau. Et des yeux verts, remplis de haine, qui me fixent tandis que je tombe dans l'inconscience…

_Natsuki…_

Je secoue ma tête à cette idée folle. Natsuki ne pourrait pas faire ça. Elle venait de sortir et actuellement rien ne pouvait préméditer un tel geste de sa part. De plus, si je ne sais rien de ce que ma solitaire pense, je connais tout de son corps. Ces iris sont d'un vert beaucoup plus sombre que ceux de mon agresseur. Natsuki… n'aurait aucune raison d'agir comme ça…

Mais alors qui…?

Après tout je n'en ai que faire. Je n'aime pas perdre le contrôle des choses. Je déteste également être privé de liberté, ce qui explique aussi pourquoi je délègue la majorité de mes tâche à Suzushiro-san. Ces deux côtés de ma personnalité semblent être les seuls que je partage avec Natsuki. Mais ce doit être ceux que je préfère le plus.

Ignorant difficilement la douleur dans mes membres,je me relève du sol et tends le bras pour faire apparaître mon naginata. Kyohime doit sûrement être énerver au possible de ma situation. Cependant l'appeler dans un endroit aussi confiné m'apporterai trop de risques, et puis... cette cellule me paraît vraiment trop familière. Elle ressemblerait presque à une de ces nombreuses salles abandonnées dans les sous-sols de l'académie Fuuka. Les barreaux en moins. Si je me trouve réellement sous l'académie, voir mon Kyohime l'a rasé rien qu'en apparaissant ne me semble pas être une bonne idée.

_C'est dans ces moments là que je souhaiterai presque que mes sentiments pour toi soient moins puissants, Natsuki . . . _

D'un geste souple, je lance la lame de mon élément en direction des barreaux gardiens de ma prison. Ca va marcher ; mon Naginata peut tout couper.

_Erreur…_

Au lieu de trancher les fines barres de métal, mon arme ne fait que ricocher dans un bruit sourd. La puissance du choc me pousse contre le mur derrière moi. La souffrance dans mes côtes se réveillent mais je me retiens de crier. _Je ne laisserai ce plaisir à personne._  
Cependant mon élément disparaît d'entre mes doigts, sans aucun accord de ma part.  
_Alors… je suis affaiblie à ce point…._

« Bien essayer présidente! Mais le titane ne se laisse pas abattre aussi facilement… » s'exclame une voix cachée dans l'obscurité. »

Ces mêmes yeux verts qui m'observent d'un air moqueur. Le noir jouant son excellent rôle de camouflage pour le visage de mon ravisseur. _Au moins me voilà rassurer, ce n'est pas Natsuki, j'en suis certaine désormais. Mais tout ça est bien étrange. Une voix féminine… Elle savait que j'allais agir de la sorte… et cette demoiselle n'a pas l'air de s'émerveiller ou même s'étonner de l'apparition de mon element. A moins que cette fille ne soit elle-même une Hime…_

_« _Enfin… tu as fini par comprendre, Kaichou-san? Bien… dans ce contexte, je vais pouvoir te parler sans me cacher. » déclara Yuuki Nao en se rapprochant de la cellule, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.


End file.
